First Date
by Amy-Kate-chan Storys
Summary: Jacob convida Edward a um primeiro encontro. Como será? Tradução Autorizada. Warning: light slash/shonen-ai


**First Date**

Depois de semanas evitando o lobisomem, depois de semanas rezando para que o pequeno pássaro em sua mente estivesse lhe dizendo tudo que ele estava pensando era errado, era finalmente hora do vampiro se encontrar com o lobisomem. Era finalmente hora para o encontro com a pessoa que deveria estar o mais longe de sua mente. Ele tinha fugido de sua família quando toda confusão começou, mas quando o lobisomem o chamou para um encontro, o vampiro podia ter dito não, e era como ambos se encontravam esperando um pelo outro naquela noite.

* * *

Edward ficou alerta na fronteira de La Push, seus dedos torcendo a barra de sua camisa nervosamente. Não havia necessidade para ficar nervoso ele continuava a repetir a si mesmo. _Nada de mal vai acontecer. Droga Edward apenas se acalme. Nada vai acontecer... A menos é claro que alguém acabe nos vendo..._ Com um suspiro, Edward balançou a cabeça; talvez isso tudo fosse só uma idéia horrível. O que ele estava pensando? Aceitando um convite para sair num encontro com Jacob? O que diabos ele estava pensando?! Oh... Apenas o fato que Jacob era de longe uma das pessoas que ele conhecia que aparentava gostar dele (não apenas por causa de sua aparência) e alguém que não era da família. E ainda tinha Bella, qualquer coisa que ele tivesse visto nela no passado, estava sumindo devagar, até o cheiro do sangue dela estava sumindo e se tornando sujo para seus sentidos. Mas não o de Jacob.

"Estou surpreso, você realmente apareceu." Com o som dessa voz ele se virou e encarou o lobo que estava encostado contra uma árvore sorrindo. "Eu teria pensado que você iria me dar um bolo. Estou impressionado Cullen."

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Você me convidou, é rude cancelar em alguém." Como isso ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, olhou para ele novamente. "Então, onde exatamente nós estamos indo Black?" O sorriso que se formou nos lábios do lobisomem fez a cabeça de Edward girar. "O quê?"

"Você vai ver", Jacob disse, e pegou a mão de Edward. "É uma surpresa." Certamente foi quando uma venda cobriu os olhos de Edward, fazendo o seu coração correr. Ele foi conduzido ao longo de alguma coisa... E sentiu quando a perna foi guiada por cima da coisa. "Sente-se e coloque seus braços em volta da minha cintura." Edward fez o que lhe foi instruído, prendendo o lobisomem quando o que quer que ele estivesse sentado rugiu com vida. A pressa do vento como o que tinha que ser uma motocicleta arrancando foi bom contra a sua pele. Eles cavalgaram em silêncio, nem um dizendo uma palavra que pudesse ser ouvida sobre o rugido do motor.

Foi cerca de dez minutos antes que o som contínuo da moto parasse. Os sons do oceano chamaram a atenção de Edward, enquanto Jacob tirou a venda e Edward finalmente foi capaz de olhar ao redor. Um sorriso formou nos lábios de Edward enquanto ele olhava para o oceano escuro, uma cor rica e profunda que poderia durar para sempre. As estrelas brilhavam no céu como pequenas preciosidades que estavam fora do alcance e da lua cheia brilhava sobre o seu domínio inteiro, governando o céu da noite com suas luzes. Edward caminhou até a borda do penhasco e olhou para as profundezas do desconhecido. A visão toda era completamente de tirar o fôlego. "É lindo Jacob..." Disse baixinho e olhou para o lobisomem.

Havia um sorriso no rosto de Jacob enquanto ele tirava a camisa. "Não é um primeiro encontro tradicional, mas eu disse e daí." O lobisomem caminhou para Edward. "Diga-me, você confia em mim?" Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Eduardo, enviando um arrepio à espinha do vampiro.

"Sim..." Edward disse, tirando sua própria camisa e deixando-a no chão, com um sorriso nos lábios. O plano tinha finalmente formado na mente de Edward do que o lobisomem queria para o primeiro encontro.

"Então pule", disse Jacob, seus dedos entrelaçados com Edward e levando-os para longe do precipício. Edward sentia os nervos subindo como um dragão despertando em seu estômago. Havia algo tão emocionante sobre a idéia que Edward não podia esperar para saltar do precipício. "Pronto?" Jacob perguntou para Edward que olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça. Com um sorriso nos rostos de ambos, eles correram para o penhasco e saltaram.

O ar apressado passava por seus corpos enquanto eles caíam em direção à água escura. Suas mãos nunca separadas. Os segundos pareciam minutos, eles continuaram a descer, cada vez mais longe. Edward tinha fechado os olhos bem apertados, e a água congelante repentina enquanto eles entravam no oceano despertou todos os sentidos em seu corpo. Sua mão apertou inconscientemente a de Jacob. Quando seus corpos finalmente pararam de afundar, Edward abriu os olhos e olhou através da água escura para Jacob, que se aproximou e colocou seus braços em volta do corpo do vampiro e nadou para a superfície, trazendo Edward com ele.

Foi puramente por instinto que Edward tragou um profundo suspiro de ar, quando quebrou seu rosto através da superfície da água. Seus olhos se encontraram Jacob, a pele do lobo brilhando a luz do luar, cada gota de água, como a própria pele ao sol. Os dedos quentes tocaram o rosto de Edward; os dedos logo foram seguidos pela carícia suave dos lábios de Jacob nos seus. O lobisomem se afastou para trás, e sorriu para Edward. _Talvez... O risco valha à pena, se isso significa que eu possa vê-lo novamente_, Edward pensou, flutuando ao lado de Jacob, colocando um beijo suave nos lábios do lobisomem.

~ * * ~

First Date - Edward and Jacob - by ~calceil

Team Edward-Jacob's Valentine's Day contest winner

Inspired on the song - Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin

Tradução Autorizada – 20/04/10


End file.
